stiles et le philtre d'amour
by hichika
Summary: alors que Stiles boit pour oublier l'image de Lydia entrain d'embrasser Scott il décide d'aller une soirée...là-bas il rencontre une jeune fille qui se dit être une sorcière, de plus elle pourrait faire en sorte que Lydia soit fou amoureux de lui ...mais tout ne sa passe pas comme prévue...


Cela faisait le quatrième cocktail qu'il avait bu en moins de 5 minutes :

-*les jeux d'alcool sont tellement stupides*, pensa Stiles alors qu'il finissait son sixième verres accompagné de cris d'autres adolescents qui beuglaient pour encourager Stiles qui devait réussir à finir de boire les 10 cocktails avant la fin du temps impartie.

Cette exploit réussit, c'est avec des cris d'acclamation que Stiles alla s'allonger sur le canapé pour ne pas tomber par terre. Une fois assis il vit un autre crétin tenter sa chance au jeu qu'il venait de gagner :

-* qu'est-ce que je fous là*, pensa Stiles….c'est alors que l'image de Lydia entrain d'embrasser Scott lui revint à l'esprit :

-* ah oui c'est vrai …..je suis là pour oublier la trahison de mon meilleur ami et de la fille que j'aime depuis la maternelle* et alors qu'il pensait que sa vie était bien plus que nul, une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Stiles la regarda, elle était grande, brune avec des cheveux longs et quelque peu ondulés, les yeux verts …..et alors qu'il l'observait depuis bientôt cinq bonne minutes la jeune fille se tourna et lui dit :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, ou c'est juste que je suis magnifique ?

Stiles gêné, baissa immédiatement les yeux et dit :

- Nan..je suis désolé ! je….j'ai un peu bu et du coup je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais ….

La jeune fille rigola et se présenta.

Au bout de quelques minutes Stiles savait qu'elle s'appelait jennifer, qu'elle venait d'emménager ici et qu'elle était venue à cette fête pour se faire des nouveaux amis mais que jusqu'ici personne n'avait vraiment voulu lui parler.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant plusieurs heures, Jennifer avouant qu'elle en avait marre de se balader de ville en ville à cause du travail de son père et Stiles lui expliquant la raison de sa présence dans cette fête minable :

- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai vu mon meilleur ami se faire embrasser par la fille que j'aime depuis …. Depuis toujours….

- Ah ouais …quand même ! Avoua Jennifer devant la confession de Stiles. Ce n'était pas ta meilleur journée effectivement …..mais tu ne lui en veux pas ? …Moi à ta place je serais rentré dans la pièce et je lui aurais défoncé la tête à coup de tabouret !

Stiles sourit à cette remarque puis ajouta :

- Pour quoi faire …Lydia a déjà choisi et elle préfère Scott…..il n'y a rien à faire ….à part si tu connais la recette d'un filtre d'amour

Il rigola à sa propre blague tandis que Jennifer resta muette quelques instants avant de rajouter :

- Un filtre d'amour …non…..mais une formule …..oui

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il était 3h du mat et il se retrouvait dans le jardin de Jennifer, une bougie rouge dans la main gauche à attendre comme un con que Jennifer la sorcière en herbe finisse de prononcer la formule en latin, pour que Lydia l'aime … :

- J'en ai eu des idées stupides pour que Lydia prête attention à moi, mais celle-ci ….elle les bat toutes

Jennifer n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à ce que Stiles lui avait dit et continuait le rituel :

-* bon quitte à être ridicule autant y aller jusqu'au bout * pensa Stiles

Jennifer lui avait dit qu'il devait penser en permanence à la personne qu'il aimait pour que le rituel fonctionne et il marcherait seulement si son amour était véritable et assez fort pour atteindre la personne qu'il aime, Stiles commença donc à penser :* Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia , Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, Lydia,Ly… * soudain un cri de loup décontra Stiles dans sa prière * attends ce cris …ce n'est pas …Derek ?*

Tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison la bougie de Stiles s'éteignit d'elle-même et la fumée commença à tourbillonner autour de stiles, tel une mini-tornade.

Jennifer se releva immédiatement et cria :

- Stiles on a réussi !

Mais ce dernier à l'intérieur du tourbillon n'entendit rien, une terrible douleur avait surgit dans sa poitrine comme si son cœur brulait.

Le tourbillon, après quelques secondes, s'envola dans les airs, laissant Stiles inconscient par terre.

Le lendemain matin Stiles était dans son lit en se levant, c'est à ce moment-là que son réveil lui fit la surprise de sonner, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber provoquant un boucan incroyable.

Alors que Stiles frottait sa tête qui avait fait à la bise à son parquet, il entendit son père monter les escaliers et ouvrir sa porte :

- STILES ! EST-CE QUE TU VAS BIEN ?

- Salut pa'….

- Mais qu'est-ce que …. ?...euh que fais-tu par terre ?

- Oh…..j'avais une folle envie de dire bonjour à mon parquet, du coup je me suis jeté dessus …il n'a pas vraiment apprécié ….

- …dit plutôt que tu n'arrives pas à tenir droit….ta petite soirée hier soir s'est bien passé …je pense que tu en as bien profité vu ta tête…

- Oh ouais pas mal …j'ai rencontré une sorcière….elle était super sympa !

- Stiles…. * grogna son père en se tenant la tête* …bon allez dépêche toi tu vas être en retard à l'école.

- Oui m'sieur ! * il se leva et alla se préparer pour prendre une d***, il observa sa tête de zombie puis enleva et son tee-shirt et ….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- STILES ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?!

- RI ….RIEN ! TOUT VA BIEN PAPA ! J'AI JUSTE VU UNE ARAIGNEE !

Stiles entendit son père grommeler quelque chose à propos de la virilité de son fils, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il avait un plus grand problème devant lui…..un …un ….un tatouage, il avait un tatouage… sur la poitrine….*admiratio* réussit-il à lire.

Il fonça dans sa chambre alluma son ordi et tapa dans le moteur de recherche « admiratio » après quelque seconde d'attente il eut une traduction du mot : « surprise ».

- …j'ai un tatouage sur le torse ….qui fait de l'humour …raaaaaaaah ! Mais quand je me le suis fait faire ? hier soir …nan j'étais avec …* soudain les évènements d'hier soir lui revinrent à l'esprit ….* …Jennifer ….* il toucha l'endroit où le tatouage se trouvait * se peut-il que …qu'elle m'est fait ça ? …ou se serait à cause du rituel que... non c'est impossible …mais alors comment ….* alors que ces méninges tournaient à mille à l'heure, son père lui cria que si il arrivait en retard en cours ça irait très mal pour lui*

Il lâcha son ordi, enfila un jean avec un tee-shirt, un sweat, se brossa les dents et fila à l'école dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il conduisait, il réfléchissait à un plan d'action, il allait voir si c'était vraiment à cause du rituel que le tatouage était apparu, la façon de le vérifier était simple, tout dépendait de Lydia.

Si le rituel avait vraiment marché, Lydia devrait être folle de lui, si ce n'était pas le cas …..Il devrait retrouver Jennifer pour avoir quelques explications….

Il arriva à l'école, le cœur battant la chamade. En sortant de sa voiture il vit Scott un peu plus loin qui lui faisait des grands signes, il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur …. Mais il n'arriverait jamais à en vouloir plus de deux jours à ce …cet… cet imbécile !

- HEY ! STILES !

Criait le loup-garou qui marchait dans sa direction, une fois arrivé devant lui Scott se mit à genoux et dit :

- JE SUIS DESOLE ! VRAIMENT VRAIMENT VRAIMENT DESOLE !

- Euh … Scottie …tu m'expliques ce que tu es entrain de faire…toute les personnes qui sont sur le parking nous regardent …..* il murmura * aller ! relève toi

- NAN ! JE SUIS HORRIBLE COMME AMI ! FAIRE CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT !AVEC LYDIA!

Nov 12* ne t'inquite pas ! je sais bien que tu l'es ! je ne t'en veux pas ! Qui pourrait résister aux charmes de Lydia ? Pas moi en tout cas * il passa son bras autour du cou de Scott puis commença à l'entrainer vers la porte de l'établissement* aaaaaah mon cher Scott ….tu es vraiment spécial toi.

- Hé !

- Ah non ! tu ne te plains pas de mon comportement pendant au moins une année …tu me dois bien ça non …. ?* Stiles le regarda avec un air de chien battu*

- Espèce de monstre ….

- Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir le nuit * finissait de dire Stiles alors qu'ils entraient dans l'école*

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'école, Stiles aperçu Lydia, il lâcha Scott, puis s'avança vers elle.

Une fois à côté d'elle, il lui lança un « Salut Lydia » cette dernière le regarda, rigola puis s'en alla.

Stiles se retrouva comme un idiot dans le couloir avec Scott qui vint lui tapoter l'épaule pour le soutenir :

- Aller …c'est pas grave Stiles …..

A vraie dire il avait l'habitude de se faire rejeter par Lydia, mais avec le rituel il espérait que... Pfff à quoi bon ….un sentiment de déception prit son corps sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit…..et en plus il allait devoir retrouver Jennifer….

- Génial…. * marmonna Stiles *

Scott le poussa jusqu'à leur classe tout en le réconfortant que tout allait bien, et que ce n'était pas grave…mais à vraie dire ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, il avait dû le comprendre et s'était donc éloigné de lui avant que le cours ne débute.

Quand le prof arriva en classe et commença à parler, Stiles ne lui prêta aucune attention, il était juste …tellement en colère ….pourquoi Scott et pas lui ?…pourquoi ….pourquoi Scott était-il toujours au-devant de la scène et lui derrière ?…pourquoi …ce n'était pas juste ?…Lui aussi voulait qu'on lui prête de l'attention …alors pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI ?

Il cassa le crayon qu'il avait en main.

Le prof entendit le bruit et se retourna vers Stiles, commençant à le sermonner sur le fait qu'il devrait faire plus attention au cours, et que c'était une vraie honte de ne pas écouter.

Stile ne marmonna qu'une chose :

- Ta gueule…

Le prof le regarda et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles se leva et dit :

- Bien sûr monsieur j'ai dit «TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUULE » !* cria -t-il tout en balançant sa table sur le côté.

La classe entière le regarda plus que surpris.

Stiles lui-même sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire sortit de la classe en courant.

Il courra se réfugier dans les toilettes des hommes.

Une fois là-bas, une douleur à la poitrine le prit.

Il souleva son tee-shirt et vu que sur son tatouage, de nouvelles lettres se formaient, ça lui brulait la poitrine, la douleur était insupportable.

Il se plia en deux, soutenant son torse tout en criant.

Une fois la douleur passée, il se releva en sueur, il souleva de nouveau son tee-shirt et vu le nouveau mot « anger ».

Il attrapa son portable aussi vite qu'il put et chercha la traduction du mot : « colère »

- Fait chier *marmonna-t-il* avant de s'accroupir par terre pour que son corps puisse se remettre du choc qu'il venait de supporter

Ce n'est que 30 minutes plus tard qu'il eut le courage de se relever et de sortir des toilettes.

En sortant de ces dernières, il vit Scott qui le cherchait dans les couloirs.

Bien sûr le loup-garou le vit tout de suite et courra vers lui tout en criant son nom.

Stiles eu une autre vague de colère, à peine Scott toucha-t-il le bras de son ami que ce dernier l'envoya contre le mur d'en face criant :

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Scott ce retrouva par terre presque K.O sans pouvoir comprendre, comment Stiles avait pu réussir un tel exploit.

Stiles retrouva quelques peu ses esprits en voyant son meilleur ami giser sur le sol …

- Je …je …non ne ne voulais pas…..qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?* alors qu'il regardait ses mains tremblantes Stiles couru vers la porte de sortie, alors qu'Allison, pauvre spectatrice de cette scène aidait Scott à se relever.

Une fois dehors Stiles aperçut Peter sur le parking de l'école qui courait en sa direction, ils avaient dû entendre le bruit que Scott avait fait en se fracassant sur le mur, il venait sûrement l'aider…mais il ne savait pas que c'était à cause de lui que Scott avait fait un si grand vacarme, Stiles en profita en disant :

- Vite ! Scott est à l'intérieur !

Alors que Peter montait les escaliers, Stiles courru jusqu'à sa voiture, il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Scott ne l'avertisse que …qu'il était devenu..un …un…..un monstre, son corps recommença à trembler et il eut plusieurs sueurs froides.

Alors qu'il rentrait ses clés de voiture dans la serrure, Scott, accompagné de Peter, sortit de l'école.

Scott cria :

- STILES ! ATTEND !

Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de lui sinon il allait encore lui faire mal :

- RESTE LOIN DE MOI !* cria-t-il

Les deux hommes se figèrent sur place.

Stiles s'appuya contre la portière de sa voiture, puis il sentit sentit la douleur une troisième fois sur son torse, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui déchirait la peau, la lui brulait, il ne put retenir ses cris de douleur avant de sombrer dans les vapes, voyant juste Scott s'élancer sur lui en criant son prénom


End file.
